


BEGINNINGS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word is "pilot". No planes involved. And just a teensy bit of language. The boys are watching television. Read it, I think you'll like it! Dedicated to our man Kripke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEGINNINGS

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Dean plopped down on the couch. "What're you watching?"

"I dunno," Sam said. "Some pilot. New show about how all the electricity goes off and the world goes to shit."

"What, you mean like a power failure?"

"No, all the power goes off, permanently. No electricity. Cars don't work. No television. Nothing. It's like the world gets kicked back a couple centuries."

Dean blanched at the thought of not being able to drive his beloved Baby, or listen to his music. "Man, that would suck."

"No kidding."

They watch a few more minutes.

"So what's it called? The show?"

"Revolution."


End file.
